


12 AM

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Apartment, Artist Haruka, Best Friend Rin, Cute Tachibana Makoto, Haru is a bit of a stalker, Insomnia, Insomnia Haruka, M/M, Rin is still an asshole though, Writer Makoto, city AU, jealous Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Haru is having trouble sleeping, and he has tried everything to calm his mind. It was bad enough that the view of his bedroom balcony was only the building next to his apartment, and that most of his stuff has been delayed and won't be arriving to his new apartment for awhile, but hey, at least there's a cute looking guy on the third floor of the building across from his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating my main stories, but with me being busy and not having too much motivation to write them, I decided to write this little one-shot since I had time, so hope you enjoy!

Haru couldn't sleep. He tried closing his eyes, but no matter what, he just couldn't fall asleep. Haru wouldn't consider himself to be an insomniac, but right now he thinks he's considering it. Haru sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He felt tired, yet also not. He decided to call Rin, if anyone could help him, or at least make him fall asleep, it was him.

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring-_

"You have any fucking idea what time it is!?" Rin grumbled angrily.

"Exactly, and I need you help with that," Haru said.

"Ugh, what is it now?" Rin sighed.

"...I can't sleep," Haru said.

"Just drink some warm milk and go to bed," Rin sighed.

"...I already tried that the first attempt at going to sleep," Haru said.

"Jeez, well...you have any idea why you can't sleep?" Rin asked.

"I have no idea, why do you think I'm calling for?" Haru said annoyingly.

"Oi, you shouldn't be the one getting annoyed here. Alright, I'll look online and see if there's anything here that fits your description," Rin said. Haru heard shuffling on the other side of the phone and could hear Rin getting something, most likely his laptop. He heard a few tapping on his keyboard and finally Rin was back. "Alright...let's see here...have you been taking naps during the day?" Rin asked.

"A few times, but I usually sleep okay at night," Haru said.

"Right....any eating habits? I know you're mostly eating mackerel over there," Rin said.

"Eating mackerel hasn't been a problem for me, and it's good," Haru said.

"Right right....well...the only thing I can get is that you're probably feeling anxious right now. You did move into a new apartment, maybe you're mind isn't use to your new surroundings yet," Rin said.

"That could be possible...so...what should I do about it?"

"Why are you asking me? I helped you know what's causing your insomnia, but that doesn't mean I know how to cure it," Rin said.

"Then what's the point?" Haru sighed.

"Look, I recommend you just let this happen and get use to your new apartment, I'm sure you'll get some sleep by then. If not, then I guess you can get some medication for it or something," Rin said.

"I'm not taking any pills," Haru said.

"Well just see if you'll get some sleep, why don't you paint something to keep your mind at ease, I'm sure your apartment has a great view of the city," Rin said.

"It does in my living room, but it's too cold in there right now, and my bedroom's balcony's view is of this other apartment building, and I'm sure I won't get any inspiration from that. Besides...most of my stuff isn't here yet, that includes my easel and all my other art supplies," Haru said.

"Well read a book then, or do something! I'm seriously tired right now man, and I have work tomorrow, so I'm going to hang up and you do whatever it is you need to do. Talk to you later, but at a more reasonable time," Rin said then he hung up. Haru stared at his phone for a few seconds then tap the end call button. He placed his phone on the nightstand and decided to follow Rin's advice and read something. He decided to read on his balcony, so he wore his warmest hoodie and sat on the chair of his balcony.

When it was close to midnight, Haru finally gave up reading his book and decided to look around. There wasn't much to look at since all there was was the building across from him, but he decided to see if there was anything interesting. So far, the majority of the people living in the building were either asleep or not home. He looked around and saw that there were a few people still up at night.

There was a woman who was practicing her singing. There was a man hanging out with his friends and drinking beer. There was a couple making on out their balcony. Haru continued to look around until his eyes spotted something, or someone technically. There was a man, sitting on his balcony, and writing in a green book, which Haru assumes is his journal or something. Haru doesn't know why, but he was interested in looking at the man on the third story of the building. Haru continued to watch him until the man looked up and spotted Haru. Haru stiffens and started to get nervous at being caught staring, but instead of the man looking pissed or annoyed, the man simply smiled and waved up at him. Haru was shocked that the man looked very handsome with his face towards him, even though it was still a bit hard to see, but Haru could tell he was handsome and very cute. Haru hesitated, but wave back. The man continued to smile, but then the man looked at his watch and quickly headed back inside, leaving an awestruck Haru.

Haru continued to look at the spot the man was, and he couldn't help but be inspired to draw him, paint him, maybe even sculpt him. Haru desperately wanted to meet this man, but he knew he couldn't. He doesn't know anything about the man, and having him come up to him would just be a bit creepy. Haru sighed and decided to head back inside. When he looked at his clock, he realized that the man went back inside around 1:00 AM, which meant that the man came out at around 12:00 AM. Haru wondered if he was going to come back out at the same time. Haru shook his head and reminded himself that he shouldn't be thinking about the stranger and just forget about him.

Haru climbed into bed and finally felt exhausted. He closed his eyes and finally fell asleep. He dreamed of a familiar figure with soft brown hair and warm green eyes.

* * *

The next night, Haru was waiting patiently for the clock to strike 12. He saw that it was already 11:58, which meant there was only two minutes left till it reaches 12. He was tired of waiting for his art supply to get here already, so he decided to buy a new sketchbook and some pencils, and sketch out the cute man on the third floor. That is...if he actually shows up. Haru never thought about if the man coming to his balcony was a one time thing or not.

Before Haru could close the door to his balcony and forget about the entire thing, he saw the brown haired man coming out of his apartment and sitting on a chair of his balcony. Haru quickly stepped outside and sat on his chair. The man looked up and looked surprised to see Haru there, but still smiled. The man waved hello to Haru, to which Haru returned a bit eagerly. The man smiled and continued writing in his journal. Haru stared at him for a bit and started drawing a rough sketch of the man. It was a bit difficult since the man was still far away, so he couldn't really get all the details, but he still managed to get his overall face and shape.

Haru continued to sketch the man in secret, while the man continued writing in his journal. Once Haru finished drawing, he looked at his sketch and frowned a bit. It wasn't right. The shape was there, but it didn't feel like it was really him. Haru wishes the man was closer, that way he could see all the details. With a sigh, Haru closed his sketchbook and stared at the man once again. Already, the man stood up and went back inside his apartment, but not without turning around and waving Haru goodbye, to which Haru returned.

The man walked back inside, and Haru was left feeling warm inside. He went back into bed and dreamed about the handsome man once again, this time, he imagined him saying Haru's name with that lovely smile.

* * *

"So how's the whole insomnia thing going?" Rin asked. Haru and Rin were hanging out in a small cafe that was very popular.

"I'm no longer having trouble sleeping," Haru said.

"Great, told you if you just get use to your place then you'll be able to get some sleep," Rin said.

"Actually...I was able to get some sleep on the night I told you I couldn't sleep," Haru said.

"What! Were you fucking with me or something!?" Rin cursed. Haru looked over and saw a woman covering her child's ears and giving Rin a glare. The woman immediately purchased her drink and quickly took her child out of the cafe.

"You know we're not alone, so I don't think you should be cursing right now," Haru sighed.

"Shut up. So...what happened? Did you do something to help you get some sleep? If you did, you better reveal it, it might actually help cure insomnia or something," Rin said.

"I don't think it'll actually work," Haru said.

"Oh yeah? Well...what is it? You didn't make a deal with the devil or something just so you could sleep did you?" Rin asked.

"I didn't sell my soul or anything like that...I just...met someone," Haru said.

"At 12 AM?" Rin deadpanned.

"Well...okay...maybe the whole met someone isn't the exact words I'd use..." Haru said.

"Explain before I start getting a headache from your nonsense," Rin sighed.

"...You know how I told you the view of my bedroom balcony was of that building next to my apartment?" Haru said.

"Yeah?"

"...There's this...cute guy who lives on the third floor of the building...and at around midnight...he would come out of his balcony and write something in his journal or something," Haru said.

"...So you're telling me...you saw a guy that's really cute...and you would spy on him at midnight?" Rin asked.

"Yes...but I wouldn't say I was spying...he knows I'm there...he just doesn't know that I'm...drawing him...or at least trying to draw him...I wish I have the eyes of a hawk sometimes," Haru said.

"....You do realize you're kinda becoming a bit of a peeping tom and a stalker right?" Rin asked.

"I wouldn't really say that..." Haru started.

"When you go to prison for your stalking behavior, don't expect me to bail you out immediately, it'll be a lesson to you for calling me at midnight," Rin said.

"Whatever...look...I really like this guy...I just wish I knew him...or at least...I wish I could talk to him," Haru said.

"You got it bad man," Rin said.

"...I think I'm in love with a total stranger," Haru mumbled with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You really have it bad," Rin sighed as he patted Haru on the back.

Suddenly, someone entered the cafe, and for some reason, Haru looked up and was frozen in place. There, walking inside, was the cute man he was in love with.

"Hide me!" Haru said as he grabbed the menu and tried to hide himself.

"What the...what are you doing?" Rin asked.

"It's him!" Haru whispered.

"Him? You mean the guy you were peeping?" Rin asked.

"I wasn't peeping, but yes," Haru said.

"...I'll admit...he's really good looking," Rin said as he eyed the guy.

"Oi, lay off, I saw him first," Haru hissed.

"Relax, I'm not going to make a move on him," Rin said.

"...Is he looking?" Haru asked.

"...No," Rin said.

"Good, I thought he would-" Haru set the menu down and when he looked up he saw the green eyed man looking at him. "I thought you said he wasn't looking," Haru hissed.

"He wasn't because he already spotted you. You should really let me finished," Rin said.

"You little..." Haru sighed. He looked back up at the man, who look hesitant, as if he didn't know whether he should say something or not. "...Um...Hi," Haru started.

"O-oh...h-hello. Sorry if I was interrupting your conversation with your friend there," the man said.

"No no, it's fine...it wasn't anything important," Haru said.

"I see, w-well...this might be awkward or weird...but...I saw you sitting here and I remember you were that guy I see every night...and well...since we always waved to each other...I thought we could greet each other properly. My name is Tachibana Makoto," Makoto greeted.

"Nanase Haruka. You can call me Haru," Haru said.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you, Haru," Makoto smiled.

Haru continued to stare at Makoto, while Makoto continued to smile at Haru. Rin looked at the two and decided to interrupt their strange moment.

"Hi, my name is Matsuoka Rin," Rin greeted himself.

"O-oh! I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you," Makoto blushed, but quickly shook Rin's hand. Haru glared at Rin for interrupting, but Rin merely rolled his eyes.

"Hey Makoto, why don't you hang out with us for a bit, just so we can get to know you better," Rin said.

"If you don't mind," Makoto smiled.

"Not at all," Rin said. Makoto took a seat next to Haru and Haru couldn't be any happier. "So Makoto, what you do for a living?"

"Well...I'm currently working part time at a bookstore, but I'm mainly a writer," Makoto said.

"A writer huh? So you're writing a book?" Rin asked.

"Yes, but it's still in the idea stage..." Makoto said.

"Is that why I see you writing in that green journal of yours?" Haru asked.

"Oh, you saw that," Makoto blushed, "yeah, I usually come out at midnight since that's where I get my inspiration from." Makoto said.

"Isn't that tiring though?" Rin asked.

"Not really...I've been having trouble sleeping, I finally get tired once it reaches one in the morning," Makoto said.

"That's a strange pattern," Rin said.

"It is isn't it? But, it does help me get some writing in my already busy day," Makoto said. "So, what is it that you two do?"

"I happen to be professional swimmer, while fish brain here is an artist," Rin said.

"Amazing, you are an artist?" Makoto asked Haru.

"Yeah, I guess. I usually sell my paintings to museums and collectors, but right now I'm doing freelance stuff," Haru said.

"That's amazing, you don't mind if I see some of your work do you?" Makoto asked.

"I would, if the delivery truck gets here with my art supplies," Haru said.

"Oh dear, I hope they didn't lose them or anything, it must have been very costly," Makoto said.

"It's not a problem, really," Haru blushed at Makoto worrying about him.

"Well, when they do come, I hope you'll let me see them," Makoto said.

"S-sure," Haru blushed.

"Great, ah, I better get going, I mainly came in here to pick up my order and get back to the bookstore. It was nice finally meeting you Haru, and it was nice meeting you Rin," Makoto said.

"You too, hope to hang out again," Rin grinned.

Makoto said goodbye, got his drinks, and left. Haru was starting to feel a bit uneasy.

"Well?" Rin asked.

"What?" Haru asked.

"You going to go after him?" Rin asked.

"W-why would I?"

"Look, let's pretend that meeting him will be a one time thing, if you don't get out of that chair, and invite him to your place and tell him how you feel, you might never get a chance. You'll end up just being a peeping tom of that cute guy that lives across from you," Rin said.

"...I hate it when you're right, but you do know that this is crazy," Haru huffed as he got out of his chair.

"Yeah, but since when were you the normal type?" Rin grinned.

Haru nodded and left the cafe to catch up with Makoto. Haru was glad that Makoto didn't go anywhere far, so he immediately caught up to him.

"Makoto!" Haru exclaimed.

"H-Haru? Was there something you need?" Makoto asked a bit worried.

"Sketchbook..." Haru mumbled.

"Eh?" Makoto questioned.

"...I....you said you wanted to see my work...well...I purchased a sketchbook a few days ago, and...and I want you to see it," Haru blushed. He looked up and saw Makoto blushing as well.

"O-oh...if you don't mind having me...w-where should we meet?" Makoto asked.

"My place," Haru cursed at himself for his quick response. What kind of sane person would come over to someone's apartment when they barely now each other and just officially met?

"Sure, I'd love to come over," Makoto smiled.

"Seriously?" Haru was stunned.

"I know...it's dangerous for me to come over to someone's home when I barely know them...but...I feel like I can trust you," Makoto smiled. Haru looked at him and blushed once more.

"...J-just...still...don't trust someone that easily," Haru said.

"Thank you for the concern," Makoto laughed.

Haru looked at him and smiled. "...So...what time should we meet?"

"...How about midnight...considering that's how we first met anyways," Makoto smiled.

"Yeah, that would be great," Haru said.

"Great, see you tonight," Makoto said.

Once again, Makoto said goodbye to Haru and left. Haru saw Makoto leave until he was out of sight, and Haru breathed out a sigh of relief. Haru walked back into the cafe with a big smile on his face, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"I take it things worked out for you?" Rin asked.

"...Shut up," Haru blushed, but continued smiling.

* * *

"So this is your place, cozy...though it's lacking a few things here..." Makoto said.

"Yeah, like I said, the delivery truck is going to be late with giving me my stuff, so I'm stuck with whatever I have," Haru said.

"I see, well I do you hope you have a place to sleep," Makoto said.

"Well luckily, since I had a lot of stuff, I had to get two delivery trucks, and one of them was able to come here on time," Haru said.

"That's good, well let's hope you belongings are safe," Makoto smiled.

"...Are you always this nice?" Haru asked.

"Heh...I get that a lot...but I can't help it, it's in my nature," Makoto said.

"Well...let's be glad the world has someone like you then," Haru said.

"Thank you, you're going to make me blush," Makoto laughed while blushing.

Haru gave him a small smile and quickly found the sketchbook. "Here."

"Thank you, let's see here," Makoto said. Makoto opened the sketchbook and was surprised to see an image of his apartment.

"I didn't want to see the view in my living room, so I decided to draw you apartment," Haru said.

"Well it's very well done...you even got the cat that always hangs out with the cat lady," Makoto said. Makoto continued turning the page until he got to the sketches of him. "...This is..."

"...The reason I was out on my balcony was because...I wanted to see you," Haru blushed.

"...Me?" Makoto blushed.

"...I know this might sound crazy...but...I really like you...and...I really want to draw you...and...and..." Haru was becoming embarrassed. He felt like this was a bad idea. Before he could make an excuse, he felt Makoto grab his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"...You wanna...get some coffee tomorrow? I don't have work," Makoto blushed.

"...Sure...you're just lucky I'm working freelance," Haru smiled.

"Yeah...and hey...if you even want to draw me up close...I don't mind doing it...especially if it means hanging out with you," Makoto smiled.

"I'll take that offer," Haru smiled.

* * *

The Haru met Makoto at the cafe, and like promised, they got their coffee and spend the entire day together.

"Good news, the delivery truck finally arrived, now I'll be able to get some work done," Haru said.

"That's great, I do hope you'll let me see your other work, especially when that sketch of me was very beautiful," Makoto chuckled.

"Don't remind me, I felt that was a bad idea," Haru grumbled.

"Sorry sorry, but...I'm flattered that you thought of me when drawing that," Makoto blushed.

"Y-yeah...hey...I never asked...but what exactly are you writing anyways?" Haru asked.

"Well...can I be honest with you?" Makoto asked.

"Of course," Haru said.

"Okay...here goes. Before I saw you...I was having writer's block, I had no idea what to write, and that caused me having a bit of insomnia...but...when I saw you...I...I felt that I finally had some inspiration...so...I might be starting to write a book about a romance between two strangers that live across from each other," Makoto blushed.

"...I hope you'll let me read it once it's published," Haru said.

"Of course, you let me see your sketches, so I think it's only fair," Makoto said.

The two continued to talk and enjoy each other's company. Haru doesn't know if they were official or not, but until it is mentioned, he'll be glad to hold Makoto's hand and spend every midnight together.


End file.
